Discord's Return to Freddy's
by Aero Warriors
Summary: A fan-sequel to Discord's Job at Freddy's. Discord is once again sent to Freddy's Pizzaria- in a gaming situation, that is! Will he survive behind the mask, or will he just be another memory that's been so long ago? This is based off of SMG4 and FNAF2.
1. The Dare

**Hi! I'm just gonna make a sequel to Discord's Job at Freddy's. Enjoy! (This is based off of SMG4. :3)**

Discord was chilling in his room, watching TV, when an advertisement for a suspiciously familiar game started to play. He raised his eyebrows skeptically, as it described a game called "Freddy's Pizzaria" with a bunch of ridiculous animatronics doing ridiculous things. It included Freddy showing his ass to everyone, just like he was trying to molest Discord through his shift.

"Ooh, very scary!" Discord commented sarcastically after the advert ended. He strutted around complaining about the Fazbear Entertainment company and claiming that no one would play that cheap game. "I can't believe that stupid pizzaria made their own game! They fire me without giving me free pizza and then they make a game! Well, ha! No one is gonna play that piece of crap!"

Meanwhile, upstairs, Spike was playing the very game that Discord was ranting about. Toy Bonnie popped up in his face, and he screamed so loud that Discord was distracted from his lamenting and marched upstairs to yell, "SPIKE! Seriously! Shut up!"

Spike turned back to him and yelled back, "F*ck you kid, you're a dick!" though it was pretty obvious he was a kid himself. Discord ignored it. Instead, he walked over to the monitor and grumbled, "What are you screaming about anyway?"

On the screen, it showed the words "Freddy's Pizzaria " along with a button labeled "Now with Eyebrows!" and an image of Toy Bonnie wagging his eyebrows in an exceedingly annoying manner.

"Oh come on, Spike!" Discord whined. "How could you do this to me? I've already worked in the _real_ version, remember?!" "Shut up! I need to see my bud, Foxy!" Spike shot back. Discord gave him a shocked look that was moved to a slow anger.

"Alright, that's it!" Discord shoved the monitor off the desk. He snapped his fingers, and in its place, a bookshelf appeared by magic. "No more computer, we're reading books from now on," he said pompously, only to be lunged at by a furious Spike, and Discord was shocked at his response, scrambling back on all fours. "AHH GOD! OH GOD! AHH!" " _ **My precious**_!" hissed Spike, pacing back and forth in front of the PC, his eyes glowing green in a startling way.

"I bet that game isn't even good!"

"Yeah, BITCH?!" Spike countered, his eyes still lit.

Discord swaggered over to the computer, made a new game file, and started up the game. Everything was fine. He looked around, then back at Spike with a smug grin. "I'm the winner!" And then:

*JUMPSCARRRREEEE!*

Discord screamed as he was flung back to the wall out of exceeding terror, soon quieting down like he was being turned to stone again. Meanwhile, the computer displayed the message: "Game over. Would you like to play again?"

Discord just looked at the monitor, flicked on some shades, and, moonwalking to the door, began singing:

" _F*** this s***, I'm out._

 _Mmmm._

 _F*** this s***, I'm out._

 _No thanks._

 _Don't mind me._

 _Ima jus' grab my stuff and' leave._

 _'Scuse me please."_

But then Spike was there, and yelled, "NO!" Discord was flung back down again, and Spike watched him with a wicked grin that made Discord fill with outrage. "You ain't going anywhere unless you beat that game! Unless you're too scared loser! Like a loser, like a loser!" Finally, Discord was seething, and he screamed,

"I'M SO GOOD I CAN TRANSPORT MYSELF INTO THE GAME AND BEAT THOSE ROBOTIC A**** AGAIN!"

"Okey-dokey!" said a sudden voice, and the two turned to see Celestia smiling, her horn glowing purple. "WAIT WAIT WAIT!" screamed Discord, but it was too late.

Looks like they were blasting off to Pizzaland again.


	2. Sawscueing Dcks

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of poor ol' Discord. Apparently, Freddy's raping assault in the original hadn't hampered how much of an idiot Discord still is. :3 Enjoy!**

Apparently, when Discord was transported screaming into the monitor, Spike had unintentionally followed him. Now the small, fat purple dragons was struggling furiously to pull back inside the vortex, while Discord screamed, "SPIKE! GO BACK! I WAS JOKING! DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!" "I can't!" Spike said in frustration, struggling to get free from the vortex's incredible suction. "My head's stuck!" Discord groaned, then fell into a scared silence, hearing an ominous noise throughout the building, and he looked around fearfully. "Hey…" he said quietly, "don't leave me all alone…"

He ended up at the office from some instinct. He settled down into a chair, but his body was still rigid with fear. He jolted from the sound of a phone ringing, and he stared in shock when the overly-hyped up Phone Guy yelled, " _WAZZUP? Welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!_ " Before Phone Guy even finished, the Chaos King dropped to the floor and howled like a baby, while Spike watched him and smirked, even though he couldn't follow.

 **12 AM**

Discord frantically attempted to open a locked door, but to no avail. There wasn't an exit, and he screamed, "SHIT!" He walked out into the hallway like the idiot he was, and ended up at the Main Room, where the animatronics were still inactive. He had decided to carry the phone around, but Phone Guy still rambled on like an idiot. " _Now, I want you to forget any information you might have heard about the old location._ " Discord could honestly care less, but he was scared to bits about this place, and he yelled in a hyperventilating voice, "Help… somebody?!"

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in his eyes, and he whipped around, as he spotted the Toy Freddy animatronic coming to life. He stared back in absolute horror, and an ominous sound came out of the Toy rapist that he hated. And then he began singing:

" _I love you,_

 _you love me,_ "

"Woo-hoo!" Discord cheered idiotically, "they're friends this time!" He began dancing, as the Freddy continued,

" _We're a happy…"_

Unbeknownst to the still dancing Discord, the security system within Toy Freddy was active, and scanning the Chaos King, and a voice blared, " _BARE FAT CHAOS KING NEEDS SUIT!_ " He stopped singing, whipped out a Golden Freddy suit, and yelled, "GET IN MY BELLY!"

Discord ran back to his office as the suit was thrown after him, screaming his head off, and once he was there, he frantically looked about for the door button. "W _here the hell's the door button?!_ "he then eyed a single button on the desk. _Ah! this must be it!_ he thought, pressing it, only for it to reveal a dancing Toy Freddy in the frontway to the office. " _Haters gonna hate-_ " it was cut off by the Chaos King shutting off the light started building a barricade of whatever he could find in this hellish place. "Out of this house!" he yelled, holding the cross, "OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Then, Toy Bonnie whipped in from another entry, and yelled, "I'M GOING TO SAWSCUE YOUR DICK!" Discord started screaming and spazzing out again.

1 AM

Discord looked about, examining the barricades he had built around the vents and hallway. The vents had a light button on top, similar to the one on top his desk. With these, he could illuminate the vents with them. Phone Guy was blabbering about irrelevant things, something about a 'music box' or something like that. He looked back at Spike's general direction, yelling, "Spike, is your ass out of the portal yet?!" "Nope," replied Spike absently.

Discord growled, then jolted, hearing an alarm blaring from one of the monitors. He whipped around to see a warning sign in the corner of the screen, and saw Balloon Boy- they had introduced all the characters in the advertisement- say fiendishly, just like Freddy had: "It's raping time!" Meanwhile, the music box Phone Guy had blabbed about was rapidly letting out a tune. Discord turned hurriedly to the "Wind Music Box" window and pressed it down. The music halted.

Toy Bonnie had apparently crawled into the left vent. Toy Foxy - aka the Mangle - was in the right. "Hey guys!" yelled Toy Bonnie, while Mangle screamed radio static. "I wanna play a game!" added Toy Bonnie. "AHHHH!" screamed Mangle again, though they couldn't attack Discord through the vents. Discord just looked at them while Toy Chica tossed herself over the front barricade. "Alright everybody, get ready for Bonneh." In a whisper, the blue bunny whispered: "Penis." "PENIS!" screamed back Mangle.

Discord seethed, and the alarm blared again. Toy Chica tossed herself into who knows what and the Chaos King found himself running for his life as the barricade exploded behind him. The music box began playing again and the Marionette squeezed out, only to be crushed by Derpy, looking like she ate a few too many muffins after she lost the Lemon one. Unfortunately, Toy Freddy had seen it and told him, "Oh, you're cheating!" Discord roared, causing him to back away: "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"


	3. Parts and Service

**2 AM**

" _See, I told you your first hour wouldn't be a problem! You're a natural_!" Despite the kudos from Phone Guy, an annoyed Discord was sitting at his desk, angrily flashing lights where the Toy Bonnie was located. He apparently still had his katana and was looking around in confusion as the flashlight kept sending sporadic glows. "Ugh! Stupid flashlight!" muttered Discord, as the Toy Bonnie decided to have a party as if he was in a night club. A disco ball appeared out of nowhere as the animatronic bunny started to dance in the center of the room. Meanwhile, Phone Guy was saying something: " _Now I'm sure you've probably noticed the_ _ **older models**_ …" "WHAT?!" screamed Discord, shocked to the depths of his dragon skin. " _...sitting in the back room_ ," continued Phone Guy. Discord turned to the other cams frantically, and to his horror spotted models similar to the ones in the "real-life" Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Only now, they… were decayed, withered, and broken… so horrifying they made him want to die instead of face them. "Pizza…" whispered "Withered" Chica, and to Discord's disgust, she had a huge fragment of her beak removed, and her eyes bulged out of her face.

Meanwhile, the "Withered" Bonnie was heading furiously out of his hiding space from Parts/Service, heading directly to Discord. Discord yelped in terror as he noticed that the mangled Bonnie had a crowbar. To both of their surprise, Balloon Boy had decided to enter. "Can I come in?" he chirped, though he instantly regretted it as he was hit with the crowbar. He collapsed onto the floor as Bonnie shrieked, "MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB!" Discord continued to stare at him, and then Toy Freddy was doomed with the same fate. "RUB DUB DUB THREE MEN IN A TUB!" yelled Bonnie. "Friendly songs at least..." muttered Discord.

Meanwhile, Foxy at that point had decided to run in Bonnie's footsteps, yelling, "I'M COMING FOR-" until he saw the Mangle. He paused, looking at the white fox, who shyly ducked behind the presents in the Prize Corner. Foxy waved her over, but instantly screamed his head off and exploded when he saw the naked endoskeleton that was the remaining part of her torso.

Bonnie sat in the office, singing, " _If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands_!" "No!" snapped Discord, but screamed slightly as Bonnie took out a bazooka and yelled, "YOU WILL FUCKING DO IT OR I'LL…" "AHH!" Discord immediately clapped his hands rapidly, then yelped again as "Withered" Freddy approached the hallway. "YOU MUST DIE!" Discord looked about frantically, then spotted a Freddy head. He put it on just as Freddy entered. "Hello, sir!" said Discord. "What the hell? Have you been taking drugs cousin? You always were an idiot!" Freddy yelled, staring at "Cousin" Discord. Chica had entered the office at some point, and now was clucking at the phone. "Time for some fun!" Freddy snarled, ripping off Discord's mask. He started chasing him around the establishment until Discord locked himself in a room. "Screw you! Whatever, you suck balls," muttered Freddy, heading away.

Discord sighed and slunk down on the other side of the door. "Wait, where's my wallet?!" Chica had stole his wallet and now had ordered a bunch of pizza. " _Your order for 10,434 pizzas comes to 1,034,523 coins_ ," the pizza guy had told her. Unfortunately, the credit card in the wallet had only 24 coins, and Chica spazzed out screaming "pizza" again.

Author Note: Mmk, so Shark Lord the original creator has told me he's making a different sequel. No worries.

3 AM

Discord was getting more annoyed with every second, literally spitting venom if any animatronics decided to get close. Balloon Boy had, again, decided to enter the vents, and was singing, "Dashing through the vents, this story makes no sense!" until Discord summoned a grenade out of pure enragement and flung it at the poor animatronic. "AH!" screamed Balloon Boy as he was blown to bits. It didn't help ease Discord's mood that Phone Guy kept repeating "Hello?" over and over. Finally, Discord screamed and headdesked- except that he was on the floor, so I guess he head-floored? Discord looked up, then blinked as a strange arcade machine appeared reading "Fazbear Frenzy". He looked at it, then felt like he was being electrocuted. No, he was being sucked into the game.

So there he was in the game. In suckish, eight-bit, pixelized form.

He walked into one of the rooms. Two red children were there, an angry red shade of color, demanding, "Where's my burrito? Where's my burrito?" When Discord looked up, he saw a message: "TAKE CAKE TO CHILDREN." "Uh, BYE!" Discord said, attempting to walk away, but he was knocked back in by some force. So he walked over to the children boredly, and he summoned two cakes for them, which somehow made them happy, turning a lime green.

LEVEL COMPLETED! stated the machine.

LEVEL 2!

Discord popped into the game again, then yelped, "WOAH!" as 10 children stampeded into the room, yelling "Where's my burrito" again. Discord cautiously stepped away, then screamed, "YOLOOOOOOOOOOO!" and charged through the crowd of children, plowing through them like MLG.

Next game: Give Gifts, Give Life.

Apparently, The Puppet was in this game, and he was "giving gifts", but Discord decided to just wreck him and do it himself, partying them back to life. The Puppet knew it, and just walked away.

Go Go Go!

Foxy was there, running to the right, but then Discord appeared and intercepted him, slamming him to another area of the pizzaria.

SAVE THEM

Discord didn't know what the hell was happening, but he followed the beckoning Puppet to a red-and-black checkered room. He started humming and snapping his fingers, but he yelled as a towering purple figure dashed towards him. "'SUP, FUCKAH!" He reached Discord-

and then the screen went black, filling up with static.

Discord yelped, jumping up. He rapidly twisted his head around, then said, "What the hell was that?" But, unbeknownst to Discord, something was on the Show Stage… a tall purple figure, carrying a crowbar and sporting a golden Security Guard badge, who laughed maniacally and had his face in a cruel smile. Mangle, the annoying Kid's Cove fox, started screeching radio static, and the "Purple Guy" yelled at her. "Stupid dog! You make me look bad!" He put on the Freddy Fazbear head, and started saying gibberish while Mangle shrieked in surprise.

 **I'd love to thank you for all your reviews and favorites! Thank you for bearing with me, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner! ^^; - June 2nd**


End file.
